


All of Me

by WhiteFoxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anorexia, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Saves Stiles, Drug Addiction, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Protective Derek, Rejection, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFoxx/pseuds/WhiteFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels really lonely lately, with Scott hanging out with Allison all the time and his dad constantly at the station. One Saturday night, Stiles decides to go into town, to go to a club to get black out drunk. When it's late and is in need of a ride home, he calls Derek...and that's where the adventure begins.</p>
<p>Or where Derek is being kind of an idiot and kind of rejects Stiles after kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday night

Stiles P.O.V  
I look up at my ceiling in the darkness and sigh. The quiet of my bedroom slowly eating at my sanity. My dad is at the station as usual. I texted Scott a while ago, but he isn't texting me back…He’s probably with Allison. And it’s not like I have anyone else that would come over just to sit and talk with me. So here I am all alone on a Saturday night, at 8pm, lying in bed, staring at the gray walls of my room.  
I sit up and grab my prescription bottle off of my nightstand. I look at the bottle and roll it around in my fingers as I read the label. Adderall, take 2 by mouth twice daily.  
“My only friend.” I smirk as I pop the lid off and swallow 2 pills. Setting the bottle back down on my nightstand I hop off my bed.  
“Well…might as well do something with my Saturday night.” I head over to my bookshelf grabbing ‘Twelfth Night’ by Shakespeare and open it. Sitting inside is my fake ID in the hollowed out pages. I grab it, tossing the book aside and go to my closet to pick out an outfit. I settle on some dark jeans, a red plaid shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and my converse. I head to my spacious bathroom, putting some product in my, now slightly longer hair, wondering if I should go back to my buzz cut or keep it this way. When I’m satisfied with the way my hair looks, I head downstairs. Hmmm where should I go…? I’m thinking a club and I am gonna get wasted. I sigh as I head out of the house and walk into town alone.  
When I arrive at the club at about 11pm, it is vibrating with music, getting louder every time the door opens when someone comes outside for a smoke or for some fresh air. I head to the end of the line, watching guy after guy try to bribe their way in faster, or an occasional girl offering the bouncer a blow job to get on the VIP list. If I was the bouncer I would totally cave, but that’s Stiles the virgin talking, not Mr. Stud McMuscles guarding the door. Finally after about 15 minutes of waiting the bouncer calls me up to go in and I hand him my ID.  
“Mr. Plaza?” He asks me, looking at me suspiciously. I just smile and nod at him. He rolls his dark eyes and hands it back to me.  
“Enjoy your night,” He says unenthusiastically as he lets me through the heavy velvet ropes. Once inside I make a bee line for the bar. I need a drink. I hoist myself onto a bar stool and take a good look at the place. I know Danny comes here a lot because this place is super gay friendly and as I look around I see mainly a lot of shirtless men.   
“How can I help you sir?” The bartender asks as he cleans a glass for me. I turn my attention to him quickly.  
“I’ll take a shot of tequila and a rum and coke, hey I have a question…why are there so many guys tonight? I think I only see like 2 or 3 girls.” The bartender, whose nametag says Kyle nods and starts getting my drinks together.  
“Well…today is guys night, we usually do it one or two Saturday’s a month. Sorry if you were expecting a bunch of ladies to dance with.” He smiles apologetically as he puts my drinks in front of me. I down the tequila right away, it tastes like vanilla, but it burns my throat and I feel my warmth spreading in my chest.   
“Oh..no…um it’s ok I don’t mind I was just wondering…” I say as I sip my rum and coke.  
“Oh I see you play for both teams huh?” Kyle winks at me and I just stare at him for a minute.  
“Well…I mean…I don’t know. I never thought about doing anything with a guy, but…well anyways!” I stumble over my words and hear Kyle stifling his giggles as I turn around to face the dance floor, watching as all the people dance under the colored lights. I think those pills are kicking in…or the alcohol…or both… I watch as groups of guys dance together, sweat dripping down their perfectly sculpted bodies. I’ve only seen one guy with a more perfect body than any of them…but I’d rather not think about that.   
“Can I buy you another drink?” The voice comes from beside me and I startle a bit as I face him. A guy in a fitting black wife beater and dark jeans stands before me. I look at him and his eyes are the most interesting blue I’d ever seen, almost like a cold winter ocean. I look down at my drink seeing it’s only filled with ice. I suppose I was so busy watching everyone dance I hadn’t noticed I has finished my drink.   
“Uh…sure.” I nod and smile slightly, looking at his muscular arms. On his left arm he has a tattoo of a beautiful phoenix. All the red, yellow and orange flames dancing around a mystical bird.  
“You like what you see Angel face?” He says smiling at me. A blush spreads across my face as my next drink comes.  
“I’m Trevor by the way,” He introduces himself in a slight seductive tone. Ohhh boy.  
“I’m Stiles, let’s drink shall we?” I nod as a clink glasses with him and start sipping on my next rum and coke.  
2 drinks and 3 shots later, I feel great…a little too warm, but great. Trevor and I are on the spacious dance floor now, and we are surrounded by a bunch of other guys. One on either side of me and one behind me, putting his hands on my hips every so often, and Trevor in front of me. I honestly feel so out of place, the only pale, skinny, lanky guy among all these tan, muscular men. It’s like I went to a male model party. But I am so far gone, so drunk, I don’t give a f*ck. Trevor steps closer to me so we are now only a breath apart, and we are dancing together under the pulsing strobe lights. I run my hand through his pale blonde hair and it feels like silk between my fingers as we sway to the deafening beats.  
“I’ll be right back,” I yell to Trevor over the music as I stumble towards the bar and take another shot. At this point they go down nice and smooth, my whole body is warm and numb, and for a while I can forget my pain of being alone. I fish my phone out of my pocket and see it’s 3am. I should probably go home now…but how do I get home from here again…? I should probably call someone to get me. I scroll through my phone and get to my contacts, hitting the call button on the first name I see.  
“Heyyy Mr. Big Bad Wolfieee.” I slur into the phone when I hear him pick up.  
“Stiles? Do you have any idea what time it is? What do you want?” His voice is groggy and sleepy, and I smile to myself picturing him in some ridiculous pajamas.  
“I’m at club spin and I needs a ride home. Pleaseee Derek, I love youuuuu,” I hiccup into the phone.  
“Don’t say that. I’ll be there in 5 minutes, go outside and don’t wander off Stiles!” He orders me, and in an odd twisted way…I love it.  
“Yes sir!” I salute into the phone and hang up, shoving my phone back into my jeans.  
I stumble outside into the cool, crisp air, taking a long deep breath in and I hiccup again.   
“Woopsie,” I giggle to myself as I wait for Derek outside where he told me to go. I look up at the night sky, the stars are shining so bright. Suddenly I hear the doors to the club open again as Trevor stumbles out of the building, laughing and yelling.  
“Oh hey baby, I thought you left me,” he fake pouts through a concealed smile.  
“No, but I am waiting for my ride home,” I smile at him and sway a bit. Trevor takes my hand into his and bites his lip.  
“Why don’t you come home with me babe?” He asks with a kiss to the top of my hand. My mouth suddenly decided to stop working, how was I supposed to tell him I was a virgin?! Hell I’ve never even been kissed… Before I can give Trevor a response, I see Derek walking up to us.  
“Come on Stiles, let’s go,” he says with his honey smooth voice. The moonlight shines on him making his green eyes pale and his tan skin glow. Damn is he beautiful.

 

Derek’s P.O.V  
I get out of my car and walk towards the scent of Stiles; the scent of rain and peaches…I’d know it anywhere. When I get him in my sights, he is with a blonde, muscular guy who is getting way too close to Stiles.   
“Come on Stiles, let’s go.” I say as I walk up closer to them. I can smell the alcohol coming from both of them.   
“Hey back off buddy S-Stuart is comin home with me,” the guy hiccups and sways unsteadily. The guy can’t even remember Stiles’ name. I hear him growl lowly, and I furrow my brows at him as I am put on red alert for Stiles safety. Stiles is a weak, fragile human and doesn’t need to be dealing with bad, dangerous werewolves. Which is why I was reluctant to come tonight. I sigh watching this guy trying to pick a fight with me, stumbling all over the place…he must have put wolfsbane in his drinks to really be this drunk. I punch him square in the jaw and he falls to the floor in a drunken heap.   
“Wow Sourwolf you’re so strong, grrrr.” Stiles attempts a ferocious face and I hold back my laughter. He is way too drunk to be left alone; I’ll have to take him back to my place. I lead him back to my car and we drive off into the night.   
We pull up to my house and I guide Stiles into my house and close and lock the door behind us.  
“Dereeekkk where did you goo it’s so dark.” I hear his voice call out to me. I go over to him before he trips and falls, even though he’d do it even if he was sober.   
“Oh! Peek-A-Boo wolfie!” He slurs between giggles as he falls into my arms. Dare I say he’s being…adorable…? WHAT? Shut up Derek! I lead us to my bedroom, letting go of Stiles to close the door. Just as it shuts, I hear my balcony door swing open. I turn around to look and see Stiles running outside.  
“Wee I can fly!” He yells as he spreads his arms out wide. What the hell!? I run over to him and grab him quickly before he can jump.  
“What are you doing Stiles?!” I ask as I drag him inside and lock the balcony doors.   
“I wanted to fly away from here. So I won’t be lonely anymore,” he pouts with those inviting pink lips. Snap out of it Hale! Why is he so lonely…?   
“Alright Stiles, time for bed.” I tell him sternly. He quickly takes his pants and plaid button down off so he just has on his boxers and a black t-shirt. I stare at him in shock for a moment as he climbs into my bed. Well I didn't realize he’s that comfortable around me…then again he’s wasted. I grab an extra pillow off my bed and a blanket from my closet.  
“Goodnight Stiles,” I turn and leave my room, heading to the family room. I take my shirt off and toss it to the side, set up pillow down and plop myself onto the couch, covering myself with the comforter. As I close my eyes and find my comfortable position, I hear a loud thud somewhere in the darkness. I open my eyes and sit up quickly.  
“Oopsie,” I hear giggles through the blackness of the night, I roll my eyes and sigh.   
“Stiles, I told you to go to sleep,” I half growl and stand up.  
“But it’s so dark and scary in there…I’m just so…alone,” Stiles says almost in tears as he just sits on the floor. I go over to him and pick him up off the floor.  
“Come on Stiles you need to sleep, it’s late,” I say holding his arm so he doesn’t fall again. I lead him back to my bedroom and lay him down on the bed.  
“Please go to sleep now Stiles,” I say quietly as I cover him with the blanket.  
“Stay with me? Please,” Stiles grabs my hand. His touch sends tingles through me. I look into his big hazel brown eyes and they are already glassed over with unshed tears. I sigh and nod a little reluctantly and I lie down next to him. He instantly gives me a drunken smile and I can’t help but smile back at him. He settles himself up against me, his back fitting perfectly against my chest. I wrap my arms around his small torso. Holding back my urge to bury my face in the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent. His intoxicating scent of rain and peaches, that can only belong to Stiles. Soon I feel his breathing slow, I can hear him lightly snore and I know he is fast asleep.  
“What are you doing to me Stiles?” I sigh as I, too fall asleep in my dark bedroom.   
I wake up the nest morning to the annoying ass birds chirping outside of the bedroom window. I groan softly and when I open my eyes I am faced with Stiles. He is facing toward me, cuddled into my chest. I smile slightly as I hear him make little noises in his sleep. I carefully untangle myself from him and get up, leaving the bedroom to head downstairs to the kitchen.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles' crazy night of drunkenness, he wakes up the next morning in Derek's bed...Alone

Stiles P.O.V  
I wake up slowly, my head pounding like a damn sledgehammer. I open my eyes very carefully so I don’t hurt my corneas. When my eyes have adjusted I see I’m in Derek’s house…in his bed…Alone…In a t-shirt and boxers. What happened last night?? I sit up and I can feel the nausea in the pit of my stomach. I groan and put my head in my hands, trying to remember the events of last night.  
“What was I thinking…” I am suddenly hit with the amazing smell of bacon and pancakes, mmm my favorite. I get up slowly and walk downstairs toward the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I walk into the spacious kitchen and see Derek at the stove, cooking away. He’s shirtless, showing off his perfectly sculpted back and his triskele tattoo.   
“Um…morning,” I say quietly as I sit down at the breakfast bar facing him.  
“Morning Stiles, how’s your head?” He asks as he puts the food on a plate, and bringing it over to the island. I look at the massive plate of food and lick my lips.  
“It will be better once I have some of that food,” I say as my stomach growls. Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
“This is my food Stiles.” My smile fades as I look at him.  
“But Derek, I’m hungry! And that’s a lot of food. Please please please please.” I whine and beg him. Again he rolls his perfect green eyes and hands me a fork. I smile in triumph as we share the food on the plate. It was just as delicious as it smelled.  
“Thanks for breakfast Sourwolf ,” I give Derek a small smile. He’s still looking down at his plate, but I see a small smile grace his lips. He actually almost cracked a smile. Derek Sourwolf Hale.   
“You’re welcome Stiles. So what are you going to do today?” He asks scratching his stubble covered chin.   
“Um.. probably just go home and work on homework, you?” I inquire as I put the empty plate into the sink.  
“I’ll probably just train today, Isaac needs to have more combat training,” Derek says as he stares off deep in thought. I gaze into his watchful pale green eyes and I almost get lost in how beautiful they are.   
“Well.. I should probably get going then,” I say reluctantly. Derek just nods slowly and runs a hand through his perfect raven hair. I hop off the stool and head upstairs to the bedroom. I quickly put my clothes on from last night. When I’m finished getting dressed I come downstairs and see Derek sitting on the couch in his living room. I walk to the door and turn back to Derek.  
“Thanks again, for everything,” I say smiling shyly at him. Again he just nods. So much for the smiling Derek. I leave his place and walk home.  
I get into my place and it’s empty as usual lately. My dad is probably at the station. He’s been picking up a lot of extra shifts recently. I sigh and head upstairs to my room. I close my door behind me, and find my storage book that I had discarded on the floor last night. I toss my fake ID back inside and set the book back in its rightful place. On my way to my bed, I grab the bottle of Adderall on my nightstand. I pop 2 pills and swallow them like candy. Suddenly I hear a low rumbling noise. I furrow my brows and look around, but no one is there, so I shrug it off; must be my imagination. I sigh and plop myself onto my unmade bed and drift off to sleep. Fuck homework.   
Derek’s P.O.V  
I watch as Stiles pops two of those pills into his mouth and swallows them. Why does he take so many of those stupid things? All of a sudden I hear a growl come from somewhere nearby, I look around but see nothing but empty streets. I give back a warning growl, letting whoever is out there know to back off. I better stay for a little while longer to make sure Stiles is safe. I watch through his window as he lays down on his bed and falls asleep quickly. He sleeps peacefully and I catch myself smiling as I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest. After about an hour passes, it’s probably around noon. I survey the street once more and I feel like it’s safe enough for now. I jump off the roof and run home to go and train.  
“Come on Isaac, let’s go!” I yell as he tries to keep up with me as I run the trail in the forest. I look back behind me and Isaac is sweating bullets. His dirty blonde hair is slicked across his forehead, you’d barely know it was naturally curly. He looks exhausted, but we can’t stop yet, we’ve only run about 5 miles so far. Finally after we reach my 10 mile marker I put on a tree to let me know where I am, I stop running and let Isaac take a breather.   
“Derek, are you trying to kill me?” Isaac pants out as he bends over, trying to catch his breath. I just shake my head and smirk.  
“You’ll live, now let’s go back to my house for combat training, it’s about 2 miles from here…don’t worry we can walk.” Just as I finish the last part of my sentence Isaac breathes out in relief.  
“Thank god, hey when we are combat training, can you maybe not break all my bones?” Isaac pleads as we start walking.  
“If you can fight me off,” I say seriously. I can’t go easy on him; he has to learn to defend himself properly. I don’t want any more of my pack getting hurt. When we get back to the Hale house, Isaac and I head into the basement, where the training room I had built is. We do combat training for about an hour, and Isaac has seemed to have gotten a lot better since last time we trained.  
“Hey Derek, why are we training so much today?” Isaac asks with his curious and confused blue eyes. I catch my breath as I take a cold drink of water to cool down.  
“Because, you always need to be ready Isaac…Always.”


	3. A Strange Symbol

Chapter 3  
Stiles P.O.V  
I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groan and aimlessly start hitting my bedside table until the noise stops. 6:30 am…I slept way too long, and yet I feel I could sleep for hours more. It’s way too early to be awake. I sigh and sit up, grabbing my pill bottle and popping 2 capsules into my mouth. I get up off my comfy bed, shower, brush my teeth, do my hair and get dressed in a black T-shirt and dark red skinny jeans. I grab my back pack, hauling it over my shoulder and quickly head out the door to my jeep. I drive off to school in silence. As I cruise through Beacon Hills I watch the trees zoom by, it may look like your average small town in Cali, but there’s always supernatural shit happening. It’s literally a Beacon…for werewolves, druids, evil spirits…you name it. And most of it seemed to really start around 6 months ago, when we first met Derek…when I had my short buzz cut, and Scott just started dating Allison.  
I remember the first time I laid eyes on Derek Hale. Scott and I were in the woods, looking for his inhaler he had lost the night before. Then he just came out of nowhere, watching us with those intense pale green eyes. Every day I’ve seen him since then, he always has this intimidating scowl on his perfect face. Always glaring at everyone and threatening to rip my throat out with his teeth. Except yesterday…I smile to myself as I pull into the schools parking lot and park in my usual spot quickly. I run into the school to my first class.  
The day drags on, but it’s finally lunch time. I head down to the cafeteria and grab a slice of pizza and a diet coke.  
“Hey Scott! What’s up buddy?!” I say as I sit down next to my best friend, setting my tray down in front of me. He just nods his head as he texts on his phone…probably Allison.  
“So…did you do the Chemistry homework?” I ask as I take a bite of my pizza. Scott looks up suddenly.  
“Shit…no I forgot. I was way too busy last night,” he says looking like a sad puppy and I shrug.  
“It’s cool, you can just copy off mine if you want,” I say, smiling as I fish the papers I had finished in study hall out of my bag. But when I turn back, Scott is already collecting his things.  
“It’s ok man, I’ll get it from Allison.” With that he quickly leaves, and I am sitting alone. I sigh and finish my lunch. It seems Scott doesn’t really have time for me anymore.  
I get through the rest of my glasses for the day. In English, Scott sat next to Allison, so I sat next to Lydia. We actually talked and had a good conversation. It’s a lot easier to talk to her, now that I’ve faced that she is in love with Jackson and I had to move on. And I have…just the person I moved on to could care less if I was alive or dead. As I am walking to my Jeep after the final bell has rung, Scott comes running up to me like his life depended on reaching me.  
“Stiles, I need your car!” He says panting just slightly.  
“Umm…ok..why?” I ask slightly confused. If this is more werewolf business I do not want my poor girl getting caught in the crossfire.  
“Well, my mom is using the car tonight and I wanna take Allison on a date.” I sigh and hand him my keys reluctantly.  
“Just…be careful with her please,” I warn him and he just smiles at me, clutching the keys in his hand.  
“Thanks dude!” he says as he runs off. I take my black hoodie out of my backpack and put it on, stuffing my hands into the warm pockets. I watch as Scott drives away with my car and I’m left standing in the school parking lot. I wonder if Derek wants to hang out…I’ve got nothing else to do, and his house is just about a mile walk from here. So I start walking, heading down the road and into the woods to the Hale House.  
The porch creaks slightly as I step up to it. If Derek didn’t know I was here, he does now. Just as I am about to knock on his door, I see a strange symbol on it in what looks like black paint. I tilt my head and study its lines and angles, wondering what it means. A feeling of dread and negativity fills me the more I stare at it. I shake my head, shuddering off the bad feeling. I look up at the house seeing how amazing it looks, ever since Derek fixed this place up, you couldn’t even tell there had ever been a fire here. It’s a lot more welcoming, I find myself just opening the door and letting myself in…he knows I’m here anyways. I close the door behind me and turn back around, seeing Derek sitting on the living room couch. I walk up to him slowly and see him staring at the blank TV, lost in thought. He is hunched over, his brows furrowed and his hands folded in his lap. He looks grumpier than usual.  
“Umm…hey Derek,” I say quietly, standing next to him.  
“What are you doing here Stiles?” He says, finally breaking his gaze from the blank screen and glancing up to me. I look into his big intimidating eyes, and for once I don’t just see anger, I see worry.  
“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to…hang out I guess,” I say looking down at my converse. Derek scoffs slightly.  
“Since when do you care to hang out with me?” I bite my lip and stay silent for a while, then my mind returns to the symbol on his front door.  
“So…what is that symbol on your door?” Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Derek stands up abruptly and walks up to me, looking me in the eyes. His eyes look worried again.  
“Stiles, you should leave, I’m busy and I know you’ve got better things to do.” Before I can protest, he spins me around and pushes me out the front door.  
“Go home Stiles.” With that he slams the door shut. I sigh and walk through the forest to head home as it starts getting dark. What the hell just happened back there?  
As I am walking home I’m almost to the edge of the trees. I hear bushes rustling around me. I look around and see most of the trees are marked with that same symbol from Derek’s door.  
“D-Derek…is that you?” I manage to call out. I hear more rustling and a twig snapping, whatever it is, it sounds close.  
“Derek this isn’t funny.” I can feel myself start quivering. Suddenly a couple of shirtless guys step out of the bushes…they are identical twins.  
“So you’re a friend of Derek’s huh?” One of them says. They step closer, eyes turning red. Fuck. I turn to run and feel a whack on the back of my head. Everything turning black.

Derek’s P.O.V  
I get back from my afternoon run, panting as I come up to the house. As I walk up the porch I see a symbol painted onto my front door. The Alpha pack symbol. Shit. I go inside, slamming the door behind me so hard I may have split the wood. I plop myself down on the living room couch and sigh. It’s just a matter of time before they come for me. I hear the porch creek. Someone is here…I sniff the air and I catch Stiles’ scent. The door opens and closes gently and I can hear Stiles’ heartbeat, steady smooth and comforting. I can’t have Stiles here, it’s too dangerous. He comes up next to me and then I hear his heartbeat quicken. Why…?  
“Um…Hey Derek.” He greets me quietly. I try to be cold to him so he will just leave.  
“What are you doing here Stiles?” I ask as I turn to him, glaring at him. He is wearing a black hoodie and dark red pants. He looks really nice in black…shut up!  
“Well…I wanted to know if you wanted to…hang out I guess.” Why Stiles? Please just leave. Leave me and be safe. I force a scoff.  
“Since when do you care to hang out with me?” I ask, sneering. He stays quiet…shocking.  
“So…um what is that symbol on your door?” Damn it Stiles, leave it alone. Stay out of it. I stand up and walk up to him. His light hazel brown eyes look scared.  
“Stiles you should leave, I’m busy and I know you have better things to do.” I turn him around and push him out the door, slamming it shut behind him before he can even speak. That was harder than it should have been. I sigh and sink to the floor with my back against the door as I hear Stiles’ footsteps get fainter and fainter.  
I look at the hardwood floors of my house and just stare for a while, trying to gather my thoughts. What is wrong with me lately? Just 3 months ago I could care less if he lived or died. Then about 2 months ago I started noticing things about Stiles I never have about any other guy before…or any girl for that matter. Like how beautiful his fair skin is, his cute birthmarks he has sprinkled down his face and neck, his smile, his now longer hair that he wears perfectly messy, his soft pink lips…  
“Pull yourself together Hale, its Stiles for god’s sake. The Hyperactive spazz.” Suddenly I hear footsteps on my porch and for a moment I think it’s Stiles, but the scent is unfamiliar. I growl and get up to open the door, but before my hand even reaches the knob, a slip of paper slides under the door and the mystery person leaves just as quickly as they came. I bend down and grab the sheet of paper and unfold it to read it.  
Dear Mr. Hale,  
We recently came across a friend of yours wondering all alone in the woods. He tried to run, but didn’t get too far. Poor human didn’t have too much of a chance of escaping, but rest assured he is in our hands now and if you don’t want us snapping his pretty little neck, I suggest you join us. Think about it.  
Best regards,  
Deucalion  
They have Stiles! I growl loudly, the feeling of losing control of my wolf, fast approaching. The Alpha’s have Stiles! Fuck! No! I crumple the paper and toss it to the side angrily. How dare they touch him! I’m going to tear those bastards to shreds. I swear if they hurt him… I feel my fangs come down and my fingers elongate into claws as my heart rate increases. I can feel myself losing control, succumbing to my wolf. I close my eyes, putting my head in my hands and take a deep breath.  
“Relax Derek, everything is going to be just fine,” I tell myself, picturing Stiles’ smiling face. Picturing him happy and safe, I can feel myself turn back to normal and gaining back control over myself.  
I run up to my bedroom quickly, remembering I had one of Stiles’ shirts from a long while ago. When apparently I was his cousin…Miguel. And that guy Danny kept checking me out, back when I couldn’t probably care less if Stiles was taken by the Alphas. I grab the old black T-Shirt and sniff it deeply, finding Stiles’ scent mixed with my own. I will find him if it’s the last thing I do.  
I run through the forest following Stiles’ intoxicating scent of rain and peaches. The Alpha’s probably weren’t counting on me to know Stiles’ scent so well. Finally after about 4 hours of running around Beacon Hills, I come to an old abandoned building just outside of town, and this is where Stiles’ scent is very strong. I look up at the structure, all concrete and red brick, crumbling away slowly. It looks like it used to be a school. Yes. Beacon Heights Middle School, where Kate went…I head inside quietly, making sure not to make any noises to give me away. I head up to the second floor of the old, lonely building and I can hear 2 heartbeats. One is calm and steady, the other, erratic and fearful…Stiles. Why would the Alpha’s only have one guard watching him? Whatever I don’t have time to figure that out. Just before I’m about to spring into action, I hear Stiles start talking.  
“What do you want with me anyways? Derek couldn’t care less about what happens to me, so why do you think your stupid plan will work?” Stiles sound sad and angry. Then I hear a malicious feminine laugh.  
“Just shut up, you stupid little human,” I hear a loud thud and a painful cry from Stiles. That’s my breaking point, I can’t wait around anymore. My fingers quickly elongate as I turn wolf. I jump out of hiding, ready to attack as I growl loudly at this shorter, dark girl with raven hair. I look at Stiles and see his shock to see me, he is shirtless and badly bruised. I turn my attention back to the girl and growl loudly at her again. I quickly jump up to attack her, but she counters just as quick, kicking me with her bare feet and slicing me with her elongated toe nails. I fall to the floor and groan. She walks over to Stiles smirking as she takes a claw to Stiles’ torso and slices into him. I get up quickly running toward her, slashing at her side. I can feel myself losing control again, and this time I won’t reign it back in for her sake. She hurt Stiles. I slice at her sides again and again, I can feel her claws go through me a few times but I am so gone I can barely feel it. Finally when she is weak and stumbling slightly, I kick her down, sending her flying across the room. As she tries to get up, I go to her, bending over her and look into her eyes as I slash her throat open, spilling her blood and watching the Alpha red irises dilate and turn to a human brown. I smile in satisfaction as I stand back up. I feel her Alpha power flow through me, making me stronger, it’s a weird feeling. I turn my attention to Stiles who is wincing in pain and I run over to him. I can already feel my wounds healing, from the extra power I acquired.  
I untie Stiles and catch him before he falls to the ground.  
“We need to get out of here now, before anyone else gets here,” I grab Stiles hand, feeling sparks of electricity coursing through my veins at his touch and I guide us back to the Hale House.  
I close the door behind us, locking it and I shut all the windows and blinds. I turn to Stiles and see his body all bruised and beaten, and the one long line of a claw mark that was still bleeding. How could he be so stupid, getting captured like that and almost getting himself killed. I furrow my brows at him in a glare as I walk toward him.  
“Are you insane? You could have gotten yourself killed today!” I yell at him as I throw his shirt at him to put on.  
Stiles stays quiet looking up at me with tears threatening to spill onto his fair, reddend cheeks as he puts the T-shirt on.  
“Don’t you ever do anything like that again! You see Alpha’s you run!” I point a finger at him as I scold him like a child. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at me.  
“It’s not like you give a fuck about me anyways!” He accuses coldly. I growl feeling my wolf coming out, telling me to claim. I back him up against the door and grab him by the hem of his T-shirt.  
“Don’t you dare say I don’t care about you, because you know what Stiles, I do.” Before I can think my actions through, I close the distance between us and crash my lips into his. His lips are as soft and smooth as they look. At first I feel his resistance, but he quickly melts into me with soft whimpers of pleasure that I can’t get enough of.


End file.
